<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drowsy by atinyinwonderland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985444">Drowsy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/atinyinwonderland/pseuds/atinyinwonderland'>atinyinwonderland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:01:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/atinyinwonderland/pseuds/atinyinwonderland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're too tired, so Hongjoong makes sure you sleep comfortably.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hongjoong/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drowsy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You groaned and fell on the bed face first. Every muscle hurt, legs felt like jelly, even keeping your eyes open was an uphill effort, one not worth fighting off when your eyelids gave out under their own weight. Then it was all dark.</p><p>You felt a light brush running down your arm. It tingled as it traveled your skin. Then it came back up again, until it settled on shaping circles over your shoulder. The new patterns made your skin crawl and you dived your head further into the pillow, chasing after the bliss of unawareness that was slowly crawling away from your reach. The touch was so soothing, at any other moment you would’ve welcome it, enjoyed the way it sent shivers rippling along your skin. But right now it was a source of consciousness, a wake-up call that was tearing you away from your long awaited sleep. You frowned when you felt it on the tip of your nose, and then over your eye. Only it didn’t feel like before, this time the brush was more like a peck. Your eyes opened just in time to catch Hongjoong leave another feather like kiss on your cheek, his lips bordering on yours.</p><p>“Took you long enough” he whispered, laying his head to rest right next to yours on the pillow. You closed your eyes again, mind yet too fuzzy, limbs still too tired.</p><p>“You came early tonight.”</p><p>“I came early <em>today</em>” Hongjoong laughed, “It’s morning already.”</p><p>“Really?” The fact should’ve startled you, somewhere deep inside a tiny voice was scolding you to hurry up and get things done. But it was too faint to pay any attention. “I must’ve fallen asleep… what time is it?”</p><p>“7:30, you should get going to class.”</p><p>You should, but you wouldn’t. You didn’t have the will nor strength to make your body leave that bed, even more so now that he was there. “Not today. I’m staying with you.”</p><p>“I won’t object to that” his fingers trailed a new path along your bare arm, up over your shoulder, down the valley of your neck where he brushed your hair out of the way, “but at least change into your pajamas.”</p><p>You hadn’t even noticed your clothes until then. Your jeans suddenly didn’t feel that comfortable anymore. “I’m tired” you murmured, “help me.”</p><p>Hongjoong grabbed a gentle hold on your wrists and pulled you into a sitting position. You watched his amused smile as you half heartedly helped him undress you by lifting your arms and hips and wiggling out of the garments. He replaced your clothes with the soft fabric of your pajamas, a welcome looseness that invited even more sleep. When he was done you fell back onto the mattress carelessly and closed your eyes again. You heard a soft chuckle somewhere a bit farther from where he was suppossed to be.</p><p>“Come to bed” you demanded weakly, unaware of your pouting.</p><p>Then you felt soft fingers brushing strands of hair out of your face, and something wet being dragged accross your eyes and cheeks and forehead and chin. “Are you really removing my make-up right now?”</p><p>“You really shouldn’t sleep with your make-up on.”</p><p>A soft grunt was your sole response, but you let him finish. It was usually him who was this tired and you who indulged him, so the change made you realise just how good it felt to be taken care of.</p><p>It took a few more minutes for the mattress to finally sink next to you under his weight. You scooted closer to Hongjoong in your groggily state and threw an arm around his waist.</p><p>“Finally.” It was more a thought than something you planned on muttering, but apparently he heard, the soft breath of his smile washing over your face as his leg sneaked over yours, getting himself settled on his favorite cuddling position.</p><p>“Shhh, let’s get some sleep now.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>